The Midnight Escapades of Harry and Malfoy
by sailormoon125
Summary: "As much as I'm flattered by your enthusiasm, Potter, keep it down would you? I don't want anyone intruding." Harry, still breathing fast, picked up his wand off the floor. "Muffliato." "There," said Harry, dropping the wand back to the floor. "It's a spell Hermione told me. No one can hear us now." Malfoy cocked a brow. "Never thought I'd be thankful to Granger for something."


*** A forewarning, this fanfic was done a lonngg time ago when I was in HS so please excuse the crappy writing quality. Not my best work by a longshot (I'll try to edit it a little later) This was done when my friends and I decided to go on a DracoXHarry fanfic rendevous over summer break. So yupp, here's the result of that:

* * *

It was a dark and lonely corridor at Hogwarts. Everything was still...except for the rain pouring outside and a silvery blond haired young man who seemed to be in a great rush. His clothes was dripping wet from taking the shortcut outside. But that was the least of his problems. Brows furrowed, Malfoy took quick steps, placing one foot in front of the other, his eyes darting from side to side. Every few seconds, he'd quickly and furtively steal a glance behind him to make sure he was alone.

After a minute had passed by, a soft, swishing sound came behind him. Malfoy jumped and turned around sharply, his wand raised.

"Who's there?" he jeered, his eyes squinting into the shadows.

Silence.

Dismissing it off as nerves, Malfoy lowered his wand and continued walking briskly along the empty moonlit corridor. Little did he know that a few meters away was another presence who closely tailed him and watched his every movement.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned his head left and right. Not a soul. With a deep breath, he went into the room of requirements. Still under his invisibility cloak, Harry closely followed and entered the room furtively. He stood against the walls, silent as a muffliato charm, as the pale boy took a seat near a lit fireplace.

Malfoy removed his damp sweater and shirt to dry by the fireplace, leaving him wearing only a pair of soaking trousers. He needed to go to a place where he could think in silence and the room of requirements it was. No half wits like Crabbe and Goyle constantly flanking him...or irritating Granger or Weasely...and, _especially_ , no pesky Potter.

At the thought of him, Malfoy exhaled a disgruntled sigh. He brushed wisps of silvery blond hair from his forehead and gazed at the fireplace with great thought. Meanwhile, Harry watched intently, watching the reflection of the hearth flicker across Malfoy's eyes. Harry didn't understand why but the more he watched Malfoy, the more he felt bothered by him under the invisibility cloak. Was it anger? Hostility? Or...something else? His gaze trailed across the pale, bare chest that was slender yet muscular...an appropriate Quidditch build. Harry tore his eyes away and rebuked himself at the unbidden thoughts that crossed his mind. He could not understand his own physical reaction. Something was building inside of him, threatening to come out.

Taking a deep breath, Harry took a step back against the wall, causing his wand from pant pocket to fall on the floor. It made a loud thud as it hit the floor. Harry swore.

Malfoy stood up at once, wand raised at the place the sound emerged. "Who's there?" he snarled. "Show yourself!"

Realizing it was useless to pretend he wasn't there, Harry plunged forwards from the cloak and lunged himself at Malfoy, pinning him against the wall. Malfoy dropped his wand, taken aback.

"What's the meaning of this, Potter?" he shouted.

"Why don't you tell me, Malfoy?" Harry countered. "Lurking in deserted hallways...running off to the Room of Requirements every night...sounds fishy if you ask me."

"Well, no one asked you, Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "It's none of your concern."

"But it is my concern," countered Harry angrily. "Considering how close your family is to you-know-who."

Malfoy slapped Harry's hand away. "And what are you going to do about it, Potter?" Malfoy whispered aggressively and inched closer to Harry's face.

Harry could feel Malfoy warm, moist breath ghost his face, mocking him. His pulse quickened, but he stared back at Malfoy, unfazed.

"Make you stop," said Harry.

"And you think I'll just submit to you?" Malfoy said in a sarcastic laugh. His lips parted into a crooked smile.

Harry glared at Malfoy. Malfoy glared at Harry. Both too prideful.

"Yes..." answered Harry defiantly as he came closer to Malfoy until they could both feel each other's rapid breathing.

Malfoy clicked his tongue. Without his wand, there was nothing he could do as Harry leaned closer. For some reason, he did not even make an effort to resist harry. In fact, he pulled the dark haired boy by the collar fiercely, quickly closing the gap between them.

Harry narrowed his green eyes at the half-dressed young man. "This has gone long enough, Malfoy..."

"I agree, Potter," Malfoy smiled dangerously. "Perhaps we should settle it here and now."

"Let's..."

In the blink of an eye, Malfoy pushed Harry off him, making the boy fall into the love seat with himself quickly following. With Malfoy on top of Harry, the pale faced boy stared at Harry for what seemed like ages, before slowly replying back, "For once, I agree Potter...this has gone quite long enough. The time has come..."

With five years of pent-up tension between the two, Malfoy roughly tugged harry's damp sweater off as Harry wasted no time in sliding his fingers across Malfoy's bare chest. Malfoy let out a small, shuddering gasp before reciprocating. Slowly, the articles of clothing were removed one by one. Malfoy pressed himself against Harry who made a disgruntled noise. Part of Malfoy questioned himself. What on earth were they doing? This was _Potter_ of all people-His rival, his enemy- the boy he had despised for the last five years. Had Potter put a spell on him?

But as Malfoy looked at Harry's face, he couldn't help but notice they both has the same expression. Heavy lidded, Harry slowly inched his way to Malfoy's face until he was less than a centimeter away. Harry stared at the pale, pursed lips that were so inviting.

Malfoy took a deep breath and closed his eyes expecting a sense of delight he had been deprived of for so long. Harry finally gave in to the temptation and snogged Malfoy. He took his time tracing the outline of his lips and exploring the wet cavern slowly. The blonde haired boy was taken aback. He wasn't expect to be snogged gently and... _passionately_. His pale face softened slightly, though his voice was as sharp tongued as ever.

"Never thought you were so soft, Potter," said Malfoy, a mischievous glint flitting his eyes.

Harry grinned slyly. "Well, I can be hard too-if I wanted to."

Malfoy gazed at Harry from head to toe, a languid smile creeping across his face. "Yes...Potter," he murmured. "Very hard, indeed."

"Shut up," said Harry. But he knew it was all in jest as Malfoy continued run his hand up and down down Harry's bare chest while Harry returned his attention on Malfoy's lips. He snogged him until he had to forego a moment or two to catch his breath. He sat back up, panting. Malfoy, however, had no intention of stopping. In fact, he was just getting started with Potter.

Harry tried to control his breathing but it was no use as Malfoy felt the rest of his body, trailing wet kisses along his neck...his bare chest..his abdomen...and then Harry panted and moaned, reaching the height of his ecstasy. Malfoy gave Harry a smug look.

"As much as I'm flattered by your enthusiasm, Potter, keep it down would you? I don't want anyone intruding."

Harry, still breathing fast, picked up his wand off the floor. " _Muffliato._ "

"There," said Harry, dropping the wand back to the floor. "It's a spell Hermione taught me. No one can hear us now."

Malfoy cocked a brow, looking impressed. "Never thought I'd actually be thankful to Granger for something."

"Yes," said Harry."So I suppose it's fine to be...you know, be loud now."

"Excellent, Potter."

Malfoy stared down at Harry and his lips tugged upwards. For the first time Malfoy was in bliss, he almost forget about his mission...Grabbing each other's waists, Malfoy continued to explore Harry and vice versa, each hungrily taking each other in...

No one else had come to the Room of Requirement all night.

 _The next day..._

Harry suddenly awoke to a sleeping Malfoy beside him. Malfoy muttered something in his sleep, his hand still draped over Harry's bare skin. Harry looked outside and realized it was already morning. He had lost track of all time but vividly recalled what happened last night. Heat swiped his cheeks as the visions replayed in his mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that broke Harry's indecent thoughts.

A soft, feminine voice whispered,"Harry, are you in there?"

He knew that voice well. Startled, Harry quickly put on his Hogwarts uniform lying on the floor and replied back, "Yeah, Hermione, I'll be out in a few seconds."

Hermione shrilly spoke from the other side of the door, "So _you are_ in there! I've been looking everywhere for you! What on earth are you even doing in there? We are going to be so late for Potions and then Snape will take yet another 20 points from us! And I won't have that again since-"

Before Hermione could finish with her rant, Harry suddenly popped up before her and quickly shut the door behind him. Hermione glared at him then lowered her eyes.

Looking at his disheveled hair, she said in a quiet voice, "Harry, are you okay? You seem like you haven't slept at all last night."

"Erm..well yeah..you see...I was up all night..."

"-studying," he quickly added.

Hermione sighed, "Well I see why you picked the Room of Requirement to study in. No one would bother you there..although I can't understand why you can just come to the library with me.."

Harry cringed, "Well, I you know..er, too many people in the library..."

Hermione stared at the Room of Requirement thoughtfully. "Maybe I should study there too next time. You know Harry, Ron should take a lesson from you. All he did was play Quidditch yesterday when he knew very well that Snape was giving us a Potions test today...and here, you studied all night long..."

Harry cringed some more. I _f only Hermione knew_.

Hermione and Harry walked on when Hermione spotted Malfoy briskly walking to class.

"Looks like we not the only ones running late", she whispered lowly as Malfoy entered Potions class.

Harry could only manage a weak, "yeah..."

Snape eyed Malfoy as he entered the class. Harry and Hermione shortly followed.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor", announced Snape flatly as if he was well used to this routine by now.

The Gryffindors groaned as Snape continued in his usual, monotonous voice, "Parchment unrolled, quills out."

Out of thin air, thick stacks of booklets were distributed to the students. No one spoke for the next hour athough every now and then, Malfoy and Harry stole secret glances at each other when Snape wasn't looking.

Ron raised an eyebrow as Harry tugged his lips. "What are you doing?" he whispered to Harry.

"Er, nothing," said Harry, pretending to check his answers.

Hermione shushed them as she continued marking up her answers furiously. After Potions class was over, Hermione and Harry joined Ron who were all discussing the exam.

As usual Hermione asked them both, "Well, how'd you do?"

Ron grumbled. "Hermione, why do you even bother? You know me and Harry failed that, and you, Ms-I-Know-everything-and-like-to-rub-your noses-in-it probably aced it with flying colors."

Hermione turned a bright shade of red. "Rubbish...I would never do such a thing, Ronald Weasley...besides Harry unlike someone else, actually stayed up the whole entire night...STUDYING...Ron, you really ought to put your priorities straight like Harry."

Harry cringed some more.

Several hours later, Hermione went back to her dorm to catch up on some reading before bed. She advised Ron to do the same, but he said he had better things to do. Ron invited Harry to show him his new Quidditch tactic, but Harry refused.

"Sorry, Ron...I'm just a bit tired, and I reckon I should probably study a bit and be off to bed."

Ron cast a skeptical glance at Harry. "Blimey, Harry...If I didn't know better, I'd think Hermione put a spell on you..well, okay then. If you're sure..."

Harry nodded and bid him goodbye and was off to the room of requirement. He hoped you-know-who was waiting for him. Making sure he wasn't followed, Harry slipped into the room and his face fell. Malfoy was no where to be seen.

Disappointed, he turned back to head back to the commons but when he turned around, Malfoy was standing in the entrance. He walked in.

"Thought, I'd find you here, Potter. Back for more so soon?"

Harry just smiled.


End file.
